An assembled electrical cable can include at least one core, in particular a plurality of cores, a respective core having an electrically insulating sheath and extending in the longitudinal cable direction between a first and a second free end of the cable and, at least at one end portion of the cable, being freed of the insulating sheath to form an electrical contact, and being provided with an electrical contact element—as a component that differs from the core—(i.e., electroconductively connected), for example, by crimping. A respective core of the cable is accommodated in an electrically insulating carrier and, in fact, in each case by the region thereof that is freed (stripped) of the insulating sheath and is provided with an electrical contact element. For this purpose, each carrier is provided with at least one cutout through which the contact element of a (respective) core is externally accessible to produce an electrical contact with a mating connector.
Such an assembled electrical cable is known, for example, from the U.S. Patent Application 2003/0199205 A1.